Himuro Saeki
Summary Himuro Saeki is a butler of the Ōko’uchi family and personal butler of the young heir Taiga Ōko’uchi. He is a greedy man obsessed with money. However, he is still very loyal to his master and, having all the skillsets and competency of a true first class butler, is a capable teacher and protector for him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Himuro Saeki Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: 17 years Classification: Human, Combat Butler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant (basic requirement for someone in his position), likely skilled with various weapons (also a basic requirement for someone in his position), Plant Manipulation, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, capable mentor and instructor Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Kaede Nonohara. Should not be weaker than Kotetsu Segawa) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Capable of blitzing Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate and covering seemingly dozens of meters in an instant. Should not be slower than the likes of Kotetsu Segawa) with Supersonic reactions (power scaling from Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and Sonia Shaflnarz) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Stronger than Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Should be roughly as durable as the likes of Post Tiger’s Den Hayate and a tad more durable than Post Tiger’s Den Yukiji Katsura. Should be capable of continuing to fight after taking one of his own mortal blows and one from Post Tiger’s Den Hayate) Stamina: Superhuman. Superior in physical prowess to Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate, who is capable of fighting with injuries and a level of blood loss that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Range: Dozens of meters with his rose based attacks Standard Equipment: His roses (which he uses in combat). Intelligence: High. Stated to be a top ranking student at Hakuo. This is noteworthy as Hakuo’s curriculum is quite advanced. Is also a well respected first class butler and is thus a highly skilled and dangerous combatant, skilled with various weapons, highly skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, also a capable mentor and instructor. Weaknesses: Can be distracted from his main goal at the time by large sums of money. Notable Attack/techniques * Rose Throw (unnamed, manga only): Himuro throws roses at his opponent like daggers. They can travel for several dozen meters and can penetrate rock. * Petals: Himuro uses swarms of rose petals in a variety of manners. In the manga, he has been seen using them only as a distraction to escape on one occasion. In the anime, he has been seen raining lacerating rose petals on enemies in what is likely a parody of Bleach character Byakuya Kuchiki’s Senbonzakura. * Rose Whip: (anime only) Himuro turns the stem of the rose he usually has in his right hand into a few meter long thorny whip and violently attacks his enemy with it. This is clearly a parody of Yu Yu Hakusho character Kurama’s own Rose Whip. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Butlers Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 9